1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a lens and a blind hole behind the lens. The bind hole receives an optical fiber. The lens receives and guides light from/to the optical fiber.
Injection molding is a popular method of fabricating optical fiber connectors. A mold used includes a core pin to form the blind hole. During the injection molding process, however, the core pin may be bent by impact of introduced molding material, thus producing a blind hole out of spec.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.